Tout est fini
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: [S.10] Charlie courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne pouvait que fuir. L'homme qui la suivait ne lui était pas inconnu pourtant, mais il lui faisait peur. Elle avait tenté de le raisonner, de l'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres, mais il était trop tard. Dean Winchester s'était de nouveau transformé.


Charlie courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne pouvait que fuir. L'homme qui la suivait ne lui était pas inconnu pourtant, mais il lui faisait peur. Elle avait tenté de le raisonner, de l'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres, mais il était trop tard. Dean Winchester s'était de nouveau transformé.

Le bunker était très grand et Charlie le découvrit un peu plus dans sa course. Mais elle n'avait aucun endroit où elle pouvait réellement se cacher. Dean vivait ici, connaissait chaque recoin de chaque pièce, chaque couloir. Elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre, mais elle cherchait à gagner du temps, espérant, priant que quelqu'un vienne la délivrer. Et alors qu'elle prenait un énième couloir, une voix grave lui parvint.

-Tu ne peux pas m'échapper !

Charlie ne répondit pas et continua de courir. Elle passa une première porte et arriva dans une grande salle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle trouva un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher quelques instants et se blottit entre le mur et un placard, couvrant sa respiration en mettant son visage entre ses jambes. Elle patienta plusieurs minutes ainsi, n'entendant aucun bruit, aucune voix. Mais en aucun cas elle devait sortir. Sa vie était en danger et elle n'avait personne pour lui venir en aide.

-Charlie !

La voix rauque de Dean la fit sursauter et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle resta silencieuse, priant pour qu'il ne la trouve pas.

-Charlie !

Elle tremblait alors qu'elle entendait les pas lourd du chasseur dans le couloir. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle serrait sa petite épée contre elle, mais savait qu'elle serait incapable de frapper Dean avec même si sa propre vie était en jeu.

Le chasseur avançait et alors qu'il était à deux pas de la cachette de Charlie, une autre voix intervint.

-Dean ! Ne fais pas ça !

Dean se tourna vers Castiel et lui sourit.

-Allons, Cas, comme si tu étais capable de me tuer. On sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que tu n'osera pas me toucher.

-Tu as tué Sam, dit l'ange.

-Oui, répondit Dean en riant. Il s'est ligué contre moi, il a voulu m'arrêter, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Charlie émit un sanglot et posa aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche. Dean se tourna vers elle et s'approcha, mais Castiel le poussa et l'éloigna de la jeune femme.

-Tu ne blesseras plus personne.

Alors, Castiel engagea le combat contre le porteur de la Marque de Caïn. Charlie resta en boule, dans son coin, cachée, mais elle mourrait de peur. Que se passerait-il si Dean venait à mourir ? Où vivrait-elle ? Est-ce que Castiel survivra ? Est-ce qu'il tiendra le coup ?

Charlie entendit des grognements, des coups, des plaintes, mais elle ignorait de qui venait quoi. Elle n'osait pas regarder la scène, elle ne voulait pas savoir qui gagnait, qui perdait. Elle pleurait à grosses larmes, elle avait peur, elle tremblait et avait une énorme boule au ventre.

-Tu le regretteras.

La voix rauque de Dean parvint aux oreilles de Charlie et un hurlement retentit. La rousse cessa de pleurer et commença se redresser. Et alors, Castiel s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se lever. Charlie vit le corps inerte et sanglant du chasseur derrière lui et s'effondra à nouveau. Elle hurla, laissa son épée glisser le long de son corps et se sentit faillir. Castiel la rattrapa et elle continuer de pleurer son épaule, détruite intérieurement.

Charlie venait de perdre ses deux grands frères, les deux personnes qui la protégeait et l'aimait. Elle avait perdu sa seule famille et se sentait morte au fond.

Castiel porta Charlie et la ramena dans sa chambre. Sur son lit, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et serra son ventre avec ses bras. L'ange la regarda un instant et repartit en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Il devait préparer les crémations des Winchester, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. Au fond de lui, il pleurait. Il ne voulait pas le montrer car il devait rester fort pour Charlie, mais il était malheureux. Peut-être devrait-il trouver un moyen de ramener Sam. Mais est-ce que le chasseur en serait content ?

Il se dirigea vers la pièce principale du bunker et vit le corps de Sam. Il serra les dents et les poings puis se dirigea vers lui avec lenteur et déception. Il le porta alors et l'emmena dans la salle où Dean gisait. Côte à côte, les deux frères semblaient simplement endormi, paisible, ne se souciant de rien. Castiel esquissa un sourire et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue.

Sam et Dean Winchester étaient morts. Définitivement.


End file.
